The Fourth Candle
by Nightheart
Summary: Written as a christmas fic last year. TBMU. Trowa gets a look at what Midi tried so hard to protect


Her breath exhaled from her body in a sigh creating a small cloud of vapor in the still night air. It was quiet, all sound seemed to be muffeld under a blanket of white that sparked in the light of the moon. From her vantage point the stars twinkled weakly at her, tiny pinpoints of light in an otherwise inky black vista. There was enough moonlight to paint everything a magical shade of white, and shine through the icicles hanging from the eaves of the roof. The air was chill and the fat fluffy snowflakes falling from the clear sky got caught in Midii's hair but the enraptured look on her three younger brothers faces was worth the minor discomfort of the cold.

It was a tradition. Every year on Christmas Eve they walked about the town looking at the beautiful displays of christmas lights that the people put out every year. Many neighborhoods had a contest to see who could make the best display and that meant that a lot of people put out lights for her and her brothers to enjoy together. She could vaguely remember holding on to her mothers and fathers hands as they went out and looked at lights with her as a small child.

"Hey look at that one Midii!" Micheal exclaimed, his face still childishly round with babyfat and his innocent eyes alight with wonder.

Every child sould have eyes like his, she mused as she replied with

"Yes I see it, it's very beautiful Micheal." Luc and Jean Paul were chasing one another around in an imporptu snowball fight laughing and taunting each other. Midii couldn't help the smile that streched at her cold-pinkened cheeks.

Every Christmas should be like this, she thought contentedly. She'd been working the last few chritmasses, the one in 195 had involved infiltrating the White Fang and gathering information about their space fortess Libra. Someone had beat her to it though and the price of the information she had gathered went down. The Christmas after that in 196 she'd been called in by Lady Une of the Preventors to do some reconnaicence on the Barton Army. Midii felt nervously in her pocket for her cell phone once again. So far, so good. Nothing untoward had been detected. Perhaps peace was finally there to stay in the Earth Sphere. That meant that she could actually have her first real christmas home with her family in years!

"Hey Midii, look at that!" Micheal called excitedly. "A circus!"

Midii looked over to where he pointed and sure enough in the downtown park a circus had pitched their tents and from the sounds of animals and people, and the smell of popcorn and cotton candy they had already begun their performances.

"Can we go see?" Micheal begged, his eyes growing wider than they already were. Entertainments such as fairs and circuses were rare in their little town and it was even more rare that they had the extra money to go to one. But Midii had been saving and with teasing nonchalance pretended to think it over

"We-e-ell, lets see the bills are paid, father's medical costs are taken care of for the month, there's food in the house and one or two gifts under the tree... where would the extra money to go see the show come from?" she mused aloud. Money was almost always tight in their house what with the medical bills for their father to pay for. The boys looked crestfallen but resigned, they had faced such disappointments before. Then with a mischeiviuos smile Midii pulled her hands from her pockets presenting them with a flourish holding four tickets for the evening show.

"It looks like Saint Nicolaus came a little early this year ma petits!" she said brightly. Her eyes were shing just as much as those of her younger brothers when they launched themselves at her in a huge hug and she thought she might burst with pride at the feeling of finally being able to provide well for her family.

"Midii do you really mean it?" the middle son, Luc asked happily.

"Of course I do as a matter of fact, I'll race you to the entrance!" She scooped up her youngest brother who couldn't run as fast and started for the big tops. They arrived panting and out of breath, Jean-Paul the eldest and usually so dignified and serious was even feeling so kittenish that evening he tackled his elder sister into a nearby snowbank and fell in behind her, laughing. After a few minutes of wrestling around trying to pummel one another with snow they sat up gasping for breath from laughing so hard, bright happy smile stretched across all of their faces. For a little while Midii managed to forget the pain and hardship of a battle feild, the anguish of divided loyalties and just simply exist for one pure shining moment with the ones she loved and protected.

She looked over at her younger brothers who were dusting themselves off in preparation to go inside and see the show and thought to herself

Every little boys eyes should look like theirs, innocent, happy and carefree, and for somereason she felt a momentary pang of sadness in rememberence for a boy she'd once met who had eyes that were completely empty, twin voids of nothingness born of a life of knowing only the lonelyness of the battlefield.

"Come on Midii!" Luc urged. "Lets hurry and get good seats!" Midii smiled and followed them into the tent.

"Oh!" Midii and her brothers gasped along with the rest of the crowd as a circus performer in a purple dress with a feathered barette in her hair came within centimeters of hitting a young clown with odd hair and a half masked face. The clown didn't twitch a muscle, didn't even seem to be affected by the fact that a deadly dagger came just a hair shy of cutting into his flesh. She and her younger brothers joined the audience in a loud cheer for the performers when the set was over with.

"Wow Midii did you see that!" Micheal squealed as the clown re-emerged on stage moments later for another act, this time trailed by a lion inside whoms mouth the tall clown had just placed his head.

"I sure did," she agreed, taking delight in her younger brothers enthusiasm for the show and all of its amazing feats.

"Wow lookit him do those flips!" Luc enthused as the performer executed a tripple backflip and landed on both hands on top of the running lions back. The audience erupted into applause once again. The evening had been pure magic for all three of her younger siblings, even for Midii herself who knew the amount of work and dedication that had to go on behind the scenes to ready for the performances.

Still fired up and energetic after the show, Midii smiled again as she watched her brothers clumsily but enthusiastically reenact their favorite moments, their faces aglow with delight. Luc raced out ahead into the darkened night outside of the tent's entrance to show his brothers his version of a particularly spectacular running leap.

"Luc don't run off!" she cautioned peering into the darkness in front of her. With all of the new snowcover they'd gotten this afternoon it was still difficult to tell precisely where the roads were.

A pair of head lights shining directly onto her little brother made it apparent that he'd run directly into the middle of the road on accident. Midii's heart skipped a beat by leaping directly into her throat, but due to her own training she didn't freeze up but instead acted. She brst into a dead run toward her younger brother as the truck got nearer, honking its horn at him and trying to break on the slippery road but its tires found no traction. Her heart pounded as she raced the swiftly moving truck to reach her brother in time.

She gave a cry as she knocked him out of the way, both hands connecting solidly as she planted her feet for a firm push concentrating all of her accumulated force on one shove. Her brother went flying into the snowy ditch and Midii's relief was short lived as she herself faced the danger she'd just saved her brother from. The headlights of the truck came barreling down on her as Midii's legs froze beneath her. All she saw was light and she put up a hand to brace herself for the impact that would likely kill her.

Of all the stupid ways to die! was her last thought as something impacted. She felt her body hit the cold ground hard, and something heavy came down on top of her. She felt the rush of wind as the truck sped past her. SHe was alive. Hey, lucky break.

"Are you alright miss?" the voice of the person who'd knocked her aside questioned positioned above her. Midii looked up into the face of her rescuer; blank, mildly concerned, with ridiculous hair. She'd been rescued by a circus clown?

"ah- Yes," she said, realizing that she felt just fine. "Yes, thank you mister...?" she trailed off. Then sighted her next target.

"Luc! How many times have I told you not to run out where I can't see you!" she scolded, getting up and absently helping her rescuer to his feet.

Luc had tears streaming down his face and remorse etched in every line of it.

"I'm s-sorry!" he choked out sobbing as Midii wrapped her arms around him, rocking him from side to side and murmuring comforts in his ears. Jean-Paul and Micheal rushed over to see for themselves that their brother and sister were alright and ended up in the embrace too. Midii still had tears on her face as she turned to the man who'd saved her life.

"I can't possibly thank-you enough," she said. "You've saved my life! Please, if it isn't too much trouble, would you come to my house for a cup of hot cocoa? I know it isn't much but..."

"You don't have to do that Miss," he said quietly. "No thanks are needed."

"I insist. We really don't live very far, you could be there and back in no time, and it's the least I can do to thank you."

"There's no need-"

"Please," she said firmly, then smiled winningly. "Would you really turn down a pretty blonde on Christmas Eve? Especially when there's hot cocoa involved? I just want say thank-you for your service."

The young man nodded aqquiscence and stuck his hands in his pockets. With the resilience of youth the boys quickly bounced back into their former good cheer and capered along beside their elder sister and her unexpected guest.

As the three of them got into a small internal squabble over which was the best character on a favored Television show the tall man turned to Middi and said

"Are these your sons?"

Midii looked over at him in surprise then laughed in embarrasment

"What mine? Oh heavens no! They're all my younger brothers, although with Micheal it's almost as if he were my son. Mother died giving birth to him so I all but raised him myself. Hey, you never did tell me your name."

"I'm called Trowa," he said, his voice wasn't flat but didn't hold a lot of expression either. Midii decided she liked his mild deep tones, they were pleasant.

"My name is Midii, Midii Une," she said. For a split second Trowa seemed momentarily startled but it flickered away and his face returned to calm impassivity once again. They walked for a time in the semi-drkness lit by colorful cristmas lights strung up around the town as Jean-Paul, Luc, and Micheal got involved in a three-way snowball fight in a nearby feild. Midii screamed and ducked as a few were lobbed in her direction, it was playfully meant, an invitiation to join their fun which Midii quickly took them up on. With a carefree laugh she caught up the middle son, Luc and tossed him into a snow bank, then grabbed a handfull of snow and packed it into a ball lobbing it the eldest.

"Dead on!" she teased when the snowball hit. which Jean Paul replied with

"Aww Midii no fair! Your aim's too good!"

Midii was attacked by her youngest who lunged at her. She caught him up and slung him over her shoulders spinning around and around. They were both laughing, their eyes bright and shining as they were joined by Luc and Jean-Paul, and trudged back to the roadside to meet with their guest who had paused to watch their antics.

"You seem very attached to them," he remarked in his imperturbable voice.

"I am," she said, smilling ahead at the backs of the young trio as she goofily marched in goosestep. "I'm the eldest sibling and with my father so sick all of the time it falls to me to take care of them. I'd do anything for them."

"It sounds like your resources are pretty thin. I should not strain them."

"Don't be silly," she said smiling up at him, her face still flushed and happy from her play with her younger brothers. "Even if I didn't owe you one for saving my life, my family isn't quite so poor that we can't afford a cup of cocoa. Father will be delighted to have company over, he gets visitors so rarely. I make a fine pie if I say so myself, if there's one thing the French know, it's food!"

Trowa looked amused and nodded his aqquisence once again.

"So Mister Trowa," Midii said pleasantly turning his name into a sing-song and smiling teasingly up at him. "Tell me, how did you come to be involved in the circus?"

"It was during the war in 195. I have no home and no family so Catherine took me in as her own family and I've traveled with them on and off ever since," he replied.

"Oh that's good!" she said sounding genuinely pleased for him. "Everyone should have a place to go home to." Her expression faltered for a few seconds and she looked momentarily sad, then she regained her cheer and said

"And speaking of which, this is my home."

She stopped outside of a modest brick and stone work cottage with steep red roofs that had white icicles hanging off the eves gaily lit with brightly colored lights. There were candles in the window facing the front lawn and one could see the christmas tree inside their house from outside the window. There was even a smoking chimney. The front steps had been swept clear of snow and a wreath was hung on the door. It looked like something from a traditional germanic christmas painting, like something straight off a card.

The boys had already raced inside and were taking off their heavy winter cloats and hats and boots and putting them in hooks and hangers inside the nearby closet door. Midii's home was warm, almost hot compared to the chill of the evening outside, and it smelled wonderful, like gingerbread and baked goods and sweet spices.

"Father, I'm home," Midii called. "I've brought a guest."

"Did you now dear? That's nice," a weak, raspy yet cheerful and inviting voice said from over near the house's fireplace. Midii moved directly towards it as soon as she divested herselt of her own wintergear and had taken Trowa's coat and scarf. She knelt before the fire and built it back up, adding on a few extra logs as she turned to her father and asked if he'd been warm enough. Once she was done with the fireplace she plumped up the pillows her father rested on, straigtened his blanket and inquired whether he needed another one. At his gentle negatory Midii turned to her guest with an embarrased smile and said

"Where are my manners? I promised you a cup of hot cocoa. You go ahead and take a seat there by the fire, Jean-Paul would you see that he's comfortable? And I'll go make some up."

With a final warm smile Midii retreated to the kitchen and trowa found himself conducted to a seat at the hearth by the gaggle of boisterous lads in high spirits all babbling partially at him in awe of his speed and bravery and partially at their father trying to recount the tale around one another. Once Trowa had been seated the two younger lads began asking questions of him rapid fire; what did he do? Where was he from? How did he move so fast? What did he like about this town? What did he think of the house (thier sister had done most of the decorating, but they'd helped!)? Who was his favorite sports star? And on and on. Trowa couldn't begin to answer one question before another of the children asked another question. Thier father ended up calling of their questions by signalling for silence, not forcefully or unkindly but it was effective and the questions died out. The patriarch of the household spoke next, his voice quavering but firm

"It is my understanding that we owe you a great debt Mister Trowa."

"No debt is owed," Trowa replied softly. "This chance to meet you and your family and share hot chocolate with you is more than payment enough. I would have refused even that but your daughter was so detirmined."

"She is that," The man said with obvious fondness. "She gets it from her mother. Midiera appeared to be an average wife but there was a real tigeress under all that silence. Strong as an oak and twice as stubborn. I miss her around this time of year but Midii is almost the spitting image of my Midiera."

"Une, that's a French name correct?" Trowa said, changing the subject as the man leaning against pillows by the fireplace appeared distressed.

"Yes, my family has owned this land for many generations. On occasion wars come through and wreck everything and my line's had to rebuild a couple of times but we Une's are also a stubbon lot. We take home and ties of blood seriously, not something you see a whole lot of these days. Feel sorry for that Princess Relena, had war declared on her by her own brother, poor lass."

Trowa made a noise of agreement and watched as the two eldest of the younger brothers hauled out a hand-carved chess set and set it up between Master Une and Trowa.

"I don't suppose you play?" the elderly gentleman said hopefully. Trowa gave a small smile and offered him the choice of white or dark.

It was a few minutes later when Midii herself emerged, calling Luc to get her a serving tray and his younger brother to get the stand. She bore out matching mugs of hot cocoa and whipped cream for everyone as well as a stack of plates a pie and a serving knife. Also on the tray were gingerbread cookies (obviously homemade) real actual sugarplums and a small carafe of eggnog. It was like something from another time completely.

Trowa had been involved in contemplating his next move (Midii's father was a strategist that might just give even Quatre, the best strategist of all five of the Gundam Pilots a run for his money) and so didn't notice when Midii served them the first time. When she came back witht he glasses for eggnog it was her fathers move so Trowa turned to thank her for her hospitality. He was brought up short but fortunately for him his impregnable mask didn't falter. The dim lighting outside combined with her thick winter wear had kept most of her features hidden and in the back of his mind Trowa had been seeing Midii like he'd always known her; as a child. The woman who stood before him was no child. Even dressed simply and casually in a pale blue knit sweater that brought out the color of her eyes Midii moved with the grace and surety of a fully grown woman, an attractive one at that. Her long legs were embraced by a pair of coordinating blue jeans and her hair was pulled up into an artfully messy twist. There was an unconscious catlike sensuality to the way she moved, it wasn't an act or a show put on for the purpose of impressing him... sexy just worked for her.

"How goes the game papa?" she asked taking another seat nearby and beginning to serve up the snack. The guest was taken care of first with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of pie, cookies and a sugarplum near to hand, next her father was served.

"This young man is a superb strategist, this is the best game I've played in a good long time," he father answered still studying the board.

"I'm glad then," Midii said smiling as she served her brothers their portion.

"Can we open one of the gifts now Midii?" Micheal asked, eying the presents wrapped in bright colored paper lying tantalizingly under the cheerfully lit christmas tree.

"Of course not," she replied laughing. "Besides, you already got one early."

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Oh yeah," she echoed wryly, ruffling his hair. Then she looked up at her father who had just made his move and said

"Well, it'll be midnight in an hour or two and there's been no calls from Lady Une. It looks like this is going to be the first quiet Christmas in years, knock on wood. It looks like I'll be here to see you boys open up your presents!"

The two youngest cheered while Jean-Paul settled for a more reserved smile.

"While papa and Mister Trowa have their chess match of the century why don't you boys come over here and help me light the candles, then I'll tell you all a story," she suggested, then added. "And then it's time for bed."

Midii Une's father paused to watch as the four of them proceeded over to the window sill where a cluster of candles sat unlit. Midii took out a long safety match and struck a flame. They all joined hands and lit the highest candle saying in unison

"One for mother up in heaven,"

Then lit a second saying

"One for father's life and health,"

Follwed by a third as they chanted

"And a third for peace on Earth."

As the three boys went back to their snack of gingerbread, pie and plums, Midii remained behind for a moment looking outside the window up at the sky, then she smiled a small smile a lit a fourth and final candle. Then she shook of her partially sombre mood and rejoined her brothers after going over to a bookshelf and retreiving a leatherbound book with "The Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickons emblazoned on the side. After a few minutes she began to read, her father smiling over at the picture they made in between moves. As the younger two siblings fell asleep midway through the first chapter Trowa decided it would be diplomatic of him to let the father have the game quickly and make his exit.

"...Have we no factories? Have we no workhouses?" she read as Jean-Paul struggled to keep his eyes open. Trowa captured Mister Une's rook with his knight leaving an opening in his defenses for his opponent to capture his queen which was key to several of his defense strategies, from there it would be only a few moves to checkmate for the ailing head of the household.

Truth to tell, he was actually enjoying the evening far more than he probably should have. It was nice to see how a real family celebrated Christmas Eve, the love and good feelings in the tiny household were thick in the air. Considering all that Midii herself had done to ensure that her family was safe and provided for it was rather nice to see her when she was completely relaxed and taking care of them. Trowa now felt he understood just how desperate she must have been to take on a job like being a spy; he saw now the real person she was. Midii was actually a very sweet girl, she looked after her father and guided and protected her younger brothers acting as both sister and surrogate mother, she provided for her family both love and well being. If the war had never passed through her village and her father had never fallen ill from a battle wound, he was certain there was no way Midii would ever have betrayed someone she'd made friends with. In fact, it was likely that she would never have even left this small vilage, let alone taken part in a war. She really seemed to fit in here, she had a place in a family, likely the neighbors knew her by face as she'd grown up here and her family had been on this land for generations, the townfolk probably knew here and her family on sight. She had a place that she'd belonged for all of her life, but dire circumstances had forced her into a difficult decision, and had likely made her face even more difficult decisions after they had parted ways. Now she had another kind of life that she kept hidden from her family, one frought with danger and likely heartache too for a girl like her. But right now she was where she belonged.

With her little brother's heads resting on her lap and her fingers softly stroking thier feathery locks soothingly as they slept and she continued to read it was difficult to reconcile her with the young spy who'd betrayed his mercenary company one winter leading to their destuction. Even if it had been under duress and even if she had been desperate it took a very cold kind of courage to do something like that.

But I understand why she did, he mused looking at the quiet picture they all made. The three exhausted youths barely stired as she set the book aside and gently moved out from under them. She took the youngest, Micheal, in her arms and carried him toward the back of the house, returning a few minutes later for Luc and Jean-Paul. She picked Luc up and turned in surprise as Trowa picked up Jean-Paul and motioned her to lead the way.

Once the three were safely tucked in Trowa bid a polite farewell and a final thanks for the treat and the game of chess to her father who was also preparing to retire to bed. Trowa slipped on his coat and Midii courteously showed him to the door, asking if she wanted her to show him the way back, which he declined politely.

"Thank-you again for saving my life Mister Trowa," she said looking out at him from the doorway.

"Please I'm just Trowa, and it was I who should thank you for the opportunity to meet your family and to try your french cooking. You're a very good cook."

"Oh that? It was nothing," she said demurely, a small blush pinkening her cheeks. "Baking is easy, it's too bad you won't be in town longer then I could make you a real dinner. As it is, you have my gratitude. If there's ever anything you need, just ask Lady Une of the Preventors to pass it on and I'll see that you get it."

"You work for the Preventors then?" he questioned. He recalled hearing something to that effect earlier but hadn't wanted to press. Her brothers had been keyed up enough to learn that he worked in the circus, who knows what they would have made of that.

"Off and on," she admitted. "It helps to cover expenses."

"What kind of work do you do?" he asked. Midii smiled and winked at him saying

"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you." Trowa looked amused and said

"Wouldn't want that. Goodnight Midii Une."

"Goodnight Trowa. Safe walk home."

"Home is where the heart is," he said as he wandered off into the night. As usual he didn't look back. 


End file.
